Prehistoric Park : Life Before Dinosaurs! Continuation in Season 3
by DriftBlades
Summary: Base on A Documentary And 1 Shot Story continues in season 3 & Review pls. 1st to review will message me Whats there Favorite Dinosaur I didn't capture


**LIFE BEFORE DINOSAURS! Special**

_This is Nigel Marven Wildlife Adventurer and Prehistoric Park owner He has Traveled to the Past to rescue Dinosaurs and mammals that had gone Extinct_

_Now His attempting most people not dare to do…_

_To catch creatures before Dinosaurs_

_This is Prehistoric park_

_..…_

_Bob?_

_Yes Nigel do you need anything?_

_Are you planning to get more Dino-_

_I'm not planning to catch Dinosaurs yet _

_What are you going to bring?_

_Well maybe Catch some creatures…_

_What creatures?_

_you know creatures before dinosaurs _

_Why?_

_I've been watching some movies walking with Monsters life before dinosaurs_

_So that's the CD scattered in the floor_

_Yes and I will catch 1 of my favorite dinosaurs: Dimetrodon_

_What are they very big as big as a house something like that? _

_No not really but today I'm gonna get all the Dimetrodon species in texas_

_Are you crazy? maybe... maybe not_

_What type of habitat?_

_Sandy with soil and plants and water_

_Hybrid?_

_Yes_

_Alright Boys start building!_

_**30 minutes later**_

_Is this okay?_

_Okay? It's awesome!_

_Thanks Nigel_

_Add some freshwater fish swimming around so it will be a snack for the Dimetrodon _

_Its your 1st to get a living creature and use it as a snack_

_Yeah and request for asian Carps_

_why?_

_There Invasive species we should help the economy_

_Alright your choosy_

_Well thats me!_

_Ok Bob prepare the portal!_

_**5 Minutes later...**_

_Ok Oh I forgot Jim come with me!_

_Alright Just wait a little.._

_Ok I'm good_

_Lets Go!_

_Nigel?_

_What?_

_What Are Those?_

_Oh there Eryops! prey of Dimetrodon We could bring some in the park_

_I don't know but we can but how?_

_Tranquilize them Tie them in the rope_

_umm about that..._

_What?_

_I forgot them in the park _

_Aw C'mon!_

_sorry cause I'm having Problems with the Tarbosaurus_

_Alright I'll set up the Portal you Get the rope_

_alright_

_And get something Big and rubbery_

_Ok..._

_**Back at the park...**_

_Jim why are you here?_

_Just gotta get the ropes and Something Rubbery and Big_

_Like what?_

_Lets see.._

_Found anything _

_Nope_

_What about this Big Rag?_

_Nope We Need Rubber_

_What about Polymer?_

_Polymer yeah I use to play with these _

_Can you make 1?_

_yeah thats easy just get me glue and Borax_

_alright!_

_**Back with Nigel..**_

_Whats taking Him so long?_

_I'm Back! _

_What is that?_

_Polymer _

_Oh alright There In the River So..._

_We need to Scare one for them to go inland or Tranquilize them_

_lets do both cause That is Easy_

_Really there in the water already.._

_Oh thats not Easy_

_Stop Joking and start getting_

_Alright Do not Rush me_

_Ready Jim?_

_yeah _

_Alright Shoot!_

_Got 1 Nigel its Coming!_

_Wait Alright Come to Papa_

_Go! Nigel! Go!_

_Yes We got 2!_

_Actually 4 I shooted 2 more_

_Well thats good Keep your Hopes UP!_

_Ok Get them to the Truck I'll Go myself_

_Really No help?_

_I'm old Enough for this Lad!_

_See ya Nigel_

_Alright Jim!_

_**Back at the Park..**_

_Bob! Help Me here quickly No more Time!_

_Alright Gross What is that?_

_Eryops Weird huh?_

_Is that what Nigel is after? Anyway wheres Nigel?_

_He is gonna catch The Dimetrodon _

_Alright they Should stay at the Dimetrodon Habitat while i build there Habitat_

_-Scream-_

_What the Heck of a sound is that?_

_Its Jane C'mon! _

_But what about the Habitat?_

_I'll build it Go!_

_..._

_..._

_What happened Jane?_

_The thing... I don't know_

_Its just a Millipede _

_But nothing or No millipedes or centipedes come in the garden..._

_theres 6 of them I'll do a research stay pretty_

_What?_

_I mean stay Focused_

_-blushes-_

_**2 minutes later..**_

_found it its a Pneumodesmus newmani theres 1 specimen only What a lucky find!_

_Lucky? It scared me to death_

_Aww don't worry I'll build a mini habitat for them_

_Oh wait I forgot somethin_

_Jim Hows..._

_Woah Nice Work Jim!_

_Thanks Its like a Swamp but with sand,soil and clay_

_Nice work!_

_**Back with Nigel...**_

_Its About an hour And I can't find any animals..._

_Ohh look! an Edaphosaurus! I Don't know the species But I will know and its Chasing Me!_

_Run!_

_Shoot! Gotta get A distraction while setting the portal.._

_Ahh the meat! c'mon Ugly Lets Dance!_

_Follow the meat you Brute!_

_Yes It got through the Portal!_

_Now is time for Dimetrodon hunting.._

_**10 hours later..**_

_Good morning Lads! I almost got all Dimetrodons except 1_

_The Biggest Dimetrodon species But I forgot the species lets take a hike_

_..._

_..._

_Look at this its like Tadpole eggs And look at that Tadpole with gills they're Seymouria i would like 4 as pet I hope Boob will understand_

_Lets put you here.. Shoot Its an Adult Seymouria gotta ru- Its a Dimetrodon not the Dimetrodon I was looking for and theres gonna be a clash gotta run Camera man go!_

_What?_

_Run you Idiot!_

_How harsh._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_Okay Gosh We almost died!_

_Why did you say that?_

_say what?_

_Idiot?_

_Just for you to escape_

_Awww Thanks!_

_Suddenly A roar Disturbed there chat_

_what was that_

_My last Dimetrodon C'mon follow me!_

_Ughhh!_

_Are you filming this?_

_Are you gonna let it free or not?_

_Here set the portal while I Distract it_

_This is Nigel (Bossy mode)_

_Did you say something?_

_No -shuts- Nothing_

_Okay Here She comes!_

_Nigel what the Heck another 1 Are you Crazy?_

_Maybe Bob you built An Enclosure already_

_Not yet Put it in the Temporary Enclosure_

_Suddenly A truck Came_

_For Nigel Marven_

_Okay Were gonna pay_

_Oh Pay? I'm Sorry but this is Paid already?_

_By whom? _

_By Me..!_

**A/N:**

**Who Is the Man That keeps Helping Nigel? Pls. Review And This continues In Another Fanfic The Fanfic is season 3! I accept Request**


End file.
